deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW DynasticAnthony
I HAZ AN ECKS-BAWKS TWEE SIXTY! Favorite Characters 1. Frank West - Unbeatable 2. Chuck Greene - Respect as a loving father Favorite Psychos 1. Randy - For some odd reason, I like him as a psycho. He's just...awesome? 2. Roger and Reed - Badass. 3. Antoine - Needs moar buttah. 4. Adam the Clown - Clown with double mini chainsaws? Yay! 5. Evan the Clown - Adam's bro. Music sucks, Death sucks. Should have used Takedown by Blue Stahli but no, switch to shitty clown music. Favorite Missions 1. Here Comes the Groom 2. Tastes Like Chicken 3. World's Most Dangerous Trick 4. Everyone Knows Slappy 5. High Rollers - YOU COULD WIN ONE MILLION DOLLOOOO!!!!!!!! Favorite Survivors All a bunch of retards but... 1. Dean - Fast son of a gun if you have the Leadership magazine. 2. Snowflake - Vert fast 3. Paul - Only DR1 survivor that actually responds to me. 4. Nevada - Kicks my ass in poker. 5. Earvin - I saved his ass from suicide. I AM A HOERS Yay! I'm an admin! I musn't have a life because I think the twins are hawt. Hello, I am Anthony. I am a huge DR fan and a hardcore fan according to two workers from Capcom. :P The Nameplate Maker, leave a message on my talk page for a custom one. Must not be a psychopath's name from DR2, DR1 allowed. Nameplates/Pictures Created for Members, Wiki *Jax-Kenobi *Jax-Kenobi *Jax-Kenobi *Jax-Kenobi *CrackLawliet *DynasticAnthony/Lola Norrison *DynasticAnthony 2011 (NEW Longer Off the Record version with added bloodstains) *Do you want one just like this but with the name of your choice? Just PM me. *Mister Trouble Trivia Day (Yeah, 2010, I forgot to put 2011 by accident) Rankings DR *Ranked the ??? for Infinity Mode. *Ranked the ??? for 72 Hour Mode. DR2 *Ranked the 786th best Terror is Reality player. *Ranked #1 in Friends list, second best is Personguy777 who is the 2nd best. *Ranked 1337th in 72-Hour Mode. OTR *Ranked #4 in Silver Strip Smackdown. I'm Anthony. I'm a huge DR fan. I nearly got all the achievements in the original DR. I easily got the Saint achievement, I don't why people can't get it other than the game's terrible AI. I: *Saved all survivors without setting waypoints only. It was freaking hard. Retarted AI. Favorite Pages *Randy Tugman *Amber Bailey *Crystal Bailey *Kent Swanson *Frank West *Randy Tugman... again *8-Ball - He keeps the left flank covered better than everyone. *Sgt. Boykin *Chef Antoine - HE'S ANTOINE! HE IS THE KING OF CUISINE!!! *Ted Smith - RIP Ted. :( *Harjit Singh *Jed Wright - He wants Katey..he calls her a little'un. Pages I've Created The pages I created. More to come (see Upcoming) Important Articles *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Rising 2: Case West Achievements *Carlito's Locket *Construction Site *Killer 7 *Semi-Auto Rifle *Riot Gun *Dead Rising OST *Paddle (Yes, I created it.) *Mutiny *Bowie Knife *Spreadgun *Broken Butterfly (Re-named to avoid confusion. Original was Magnum.) *Chicago Typewriter *Donut *Hamburger *Steak *Kenneth *Jack (Dead Rising 2) *Willa *An Industrial Fashion *Giant Chainsaw *Carl Schliff *Royce St. John *Carlos Mertiz *Jellybeans *Stuart Holmes *Lobster *Tastes Like Chicken *Katana Sword *Randolph Allen *Jared Davis *Richard Kelly *Walter Morris *Andy Talbat *Ray Teller *Dean Wayne *Kirby Wilkinson *Tim Duggan *Basketball *Pumpkin *Baked Potato *Vodka *Pie (Dead Rising 2) *Snack (Dead Rising 2) *Spoiled Lobster *High Rollers *The Secret of Charlie's Gold *''More to come'' Moved *Randal Tugman to Randy Tugman* *Domestic to Magazine (Domestic) *Male motorist to Male Motorist *Marbles to Bag of Marbles *Fortune City Botanist to Fortune City Botany Club *Wallace to Wallace Hertzog *Shellshocked to Shell Shocked *''Randy's offical name according to Chuck's notebook is Randy. Not Randal. Besides, Randal is spelt wrong, it's supposed to be Randall.'' My Survivor Chart 1st: Just Ross, Pamela, Josh, Jeff, and Natalie. 2nd: Everyone except Gil, Burt, Gordon, and Susan. I get 95% of all of them 3rd: Everyone except Kindell. 4th: Everyone 5th: Everyone 6th: Everyone 7th: Everyone 8th: Everyone 9th: Everyone except Barnaby 10th: Everyone except Simone Achievements File:JeffMod.png File:JeffMod1.png